Seijō Reiryoku
Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力, literally "Pure Spiritual Power") is the product of releasing one's reiryoku from deep within, directed by an empty mind and soul willing to accept all things in the universe as they naturally are, as it attracts scattering reishi and unifies into a single entity that is reigned in by the will of its user. It earns its name as "pure spiritual power" under the understanding that the idea of separation and individualism are merely illusions. Those that can utilize this energy form are often classified as Seijin. Overview Kamui once explained that Shinigami and Hollow fight using extensions of their internal spiritual energy, essentially using "inside energy", while Quincy draw their energy from their surroundings, essentially using "outside energy". On the one hand, Shinigami fight with such pride that they instinctively do not prescribe to the idea of, borrowing power from other sources, thus being individuals that limit their understanding, while Quincy fight under selfish pretenses, which has perverted their originally holy power into one of destruction; absorbing reishi from their surroundings and dominating them with their reiryoku that is aligned to the sole idea of preservation and survival. Seijin do not believe in the idea of separation. They believe all energies in the universe have all originated from one source. With this in mind, a Seijin draws their strength from both sources. It is a principle that select Shinigami and other beings have studied from the Quincy. They exert their internal spiritual power and connect with the reishi around them, instead of absorbing it forcefully and taming it to their whim, creating what is called the Byakunagare (白流れ, literally "White Current"); referencing the current formed between one's soul and the reishi around them. The result of this action serves to create a far cleaner, much "brighter-feeling" energy which is the source of a Seijin's unique abilities. This is, however, the basic form of the Seijō Reiryoku. Achieving such power is normally impossible after a specific age for Shinigami, as when the body is younger, it attracts more reishi particles. Shinigami are able to draw in reishi just like Quincy, but to a far lesser degree. Seijin, however, focus their training on deepening the ability to draw in reishi to almost Quincy proportions, allowing them to take it further in the development of Seijō Reiryoku. The method at which this is done is vastly unknown by most, and even trial and error cannot lead to developing it by mistake. This is why the secrets of the ability is usually done by having Seijin Masters pass knowledge on to a pupil, as it is impossible for a regular Shinigami to self-teach themselves to use it. Seijin Masters and Grandmasters are capable of creating this energy without even thinking about it, due to their great skill. Lower-class Seijin require varying degrees of focus to achieve the same result. It has been noted that once one achieves this energy, it is normally impossible to lose their powers like that of a Shinigami (whom loses their power from having their "soul chain" and "soul sleep" destroyed). For that reason, should a Seijin go renegade, the Seijin Order would normally have moved quickly to kill them, to keep the possibility of its power being used for evil purposes. The primary principle of Seijō Reiryoku is the idea of connecting with the energies of others, ideally creating a power that far surpasses normal capabilities. Byakunagare Empowerment Seishōrei (斉唱気, literally "Unison Spirit"; also called "Unification Power"): The level of a Seijin's Seijō Reiryoku mastery is determined by the individual's capability at empowering one's self with the Byakunagare forged by Seijō Reiryoku. According to Sorata Nekoi, it is the highest echelon of power that a Seijin may be capable of utilizing. Essentially, when a Seijin is capable of drawing in "outside" energy and mixing it with "inside" energy, they later learn how to nurture the Seijō Reiryoku they create within their body; more specifically, the core of their soul. Doing so allows the combined energies of "inner" and "outer" to merge together and mature into a new form of energy, unlike that of reiryoku altogether. Sorata noted that a peace of mind is required to nurture Seishōrei energy successfully. In normal cases, it would take a regular Seijin three months to nurture a small amount of Seijō Reiryoku into Seishōrei energy. A Master Seijin would take a few hours, but in rare cases, it only takes them about a half hour of meditation. Even the Grandmasters of the Seijin Council require several minutes to form Seishōrei energy, typically relying on a "separation of movement and stillness" method to acheive quick results for combat purposes. Seireitou Kawahiru, whom mastered this form, noted that even his level of ability with the Seishōrei requires him to nurture the Seijō Reiryoku for at least ninety seconds. There has only been one extremely rare case at which an individual has been capable of utilizing Seishōrei energy almost instantaneously: Kamui, one of the founders of the Seijin Order. *'Enhanced Reiryoku Sensing:' Through the use of Byakunagare, a Seijin can sense reiatsu and reiryoku from all dimensions. They can also sense presences hidden by Kidō or a Zanpakutō's ability. Unique Applications When one learns to utilize the Seijō Reiryoku and empower themselves with the Seishōrei aura, they can craft the Byakunagare and apply it to various situations; manifesting the white current into unique powers, abilities, augmentation, and even transformations. Kamui explained that just as every Shinigami's Zanpakutō is unique to them, each Seijin's use of the Byakunagare is unique to them and them alone. However, that being said, there are basic applications to which seijō reiryoku can be applied and accessed. Temporary Hollowfication: By connecting with rogue Hollow reiatsu in the air around them, it is possible to manifest a mask and achieve Hollowfication temporarily. In doing so, one's physical capabilities are enhanced by a proportional amount to the quality and density of power drawn by the Seijin. Behind the Scenes This article was inspired by the concepts of Ninshū and Senjutsu found in the anime and manga series, Naruto, as well as the Force from the Star Wars universe. Category:Seijin Category:Ability